


Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot 6

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: Summing this short snapshot up: Draco, control yourself!Also, more dad Snape, but really. Draco. Control yourself!! :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot 6

“(Y/L/N), do you remember what ingredient I was searching for in the greenhouse?” Professor Snape quizzed. Draco was made to carry a basket with us down to the water’s edge.   
“I’m not sure, Professor. Ronoculo pods?” I answered. Malfoy stopped complaining about carrying the basket once we left the pathway, the grass still being wet from infrequent drizzling, he was watching the ground in front of us for mud and picking his steps carefully. The possibility of him getting muddy must be a dreadful likelihood. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling, imagining mud in his perfect hair or just getting to help him up from the ground. He walked ahead of the professor and I, when he was angry he walked faster than whoever he was with. Being the basket-carrier was rubbing him the wrong way, as if it mattered at all.  
I suppose I must have been staring after the slytherin because Professor Snape leaned forward and quietly teased,  
“He speaks highly of you, Mx. (Y/L/N),” the grumpy, stone-faced man smirked ever so slightly before clearing his throat and returning to normal. I blushed unwillingly, but still smiled because I was so anxious if Snape would punish me for my earlier transgression. My dread was fruitless, my professor seemed to be more...open right now, “As to your answer, you almost remembered correctly. It was ronocu-LI pods. Pay better attention to advantageous information that you hear. I know you can do better and I expect it.”  
“Yes, Professor,” I quickly replied. It felt worse when Snape was disappointed in me than my other professors. He loudly commanded Draco to slow down because while we were talking, Draco walked farther ahead of us in silence. I had tried to take the basket from him, but he wouldn’t let me. Probably because I fell this morning and my knees ache, but at least I wouldn’t be tromping like I was having a tantrum. Draco continued acting strangely with the basket because he turned around to wait, but then quickly faced the water below us and hunched his shoulders up. I focused on the wet grass and sped up to Malfoy’s side. I caught myself start to slide, which would have been so humiliating to fall again with these two, and faced Draco in front of him. His eyes looked dark and angry. All of this, over the basket?  
“Hey, give me the basket now, we’re at the shore basically,” I ordered nonchalantly and reached for it. Draco looked up at me from his shoes. His face was red too.  
“In the rain...your...nose and cheeks are bright pink,” he forced himself to say.  
“Oh,” I sort of gasped. My heart was thudding in my chest. My hand froze outstretched for the basket.  
“Your hair...in the wind,” Draco choked out. He pushed the basket to my hand and turned away.

-MALFOY’S POV-

It was like I was some house elf because (Y/N) had to be able to catch themselves if they fell again. If father or mother saw me they would be furious that I would be an errand boy for Severus Snape and carrying a basket for a -for (Y/L/N).   
“Mr. Malfoy, unless you can identify ronoculi pods, stop,” Professor Snape called from out of the blue and from farther away than I expected. I turned around to see that I had outpaced them quite a bit. They were slowly descending the hillside towards me. The scene was like in an old painting, (Y/N) was above me on the hillside, and even though it was grey and dreary outside, they looked like sunshine. They smiled down at me with bright pink cheeks and nose in the cold rain. Their hair was alive in the breeze and their robe waved around them, the breeze picking it up so I could see their bruised knees. Their robe flapped around them, hugging their body’s curves on one side and then the wind changed direction and their robe lifted further and I could see their thighs and the underwear they wore. My head was pounding and my pants were so suddenly too tight. I turned away and tried not to think about their smiling, crinkled pink nose or their underwear above their bruised knees. Oh god, if anyone knew what I was thinking I would hide away forever. I stared at the worms above ground at my feet, but all I could see was (Y/L/N)’s nose and smile.  
“Hey, give me the basket now, we’re at the shore basically,” (Y/N) commanded of me, standing in front of me. So blissfully unaware of what was going through my mind. How I wanted to kiss their bruised knees and trail soft kisses up their thighs to those underwear they didn’t know I’ve seen. My body was on fire. They must see my erection. They must know a little of what thoughts are passing through my mind. Don’t worry about not saying it quite right, Draco, (Y/N)’s words drifted through my thoughts and their giddiness when I choked out that awful confession.   
“In the rain...your...nose and cheeks are bright pink,” my mouth was so dry.  
“Oh,” (Y/N) gasped and turned beet red.  
“Your hair...in the wind,” my mouth kept going, it kept forming sounds. I finally found the strength to move my trembling legs mechanically. I wish I could have died five minutes ago.


End file.
